Under the Silence and Moonlight
by geekischic
Summary: I’d rather settle than be alone," Puck had told Rachel the first time they’d done this, "I’ll never be with Quinn and you’ll never have Finn. We might as well wallow together." Puck/Rachel, implied Puck/Quinn and Rachel/Finn


Only the sounds of their ragged breathing fill the choir room.

It's strange, Rachel thinks to herself, as this room has been filled with sound since the first day they all set foot in it. There was always the sound of the piano and the band, or the sound of Mercedes or Kurt carrying out their solo, when Rachel decided to give them the chance. There was always the sound of Mr. Shue's voice, encouraging them with a pep talk before every performance they. Even the sounds from the hallways punctuated the choir room, leaving it far from a state of silence.

Only now it was different, as the inevitable quiet of the night seemed to overtake the racket that always seemed to inhabit the choir room.

Puck looks into Rachel's eyes as he picks her up and seats her on the piano in this silent choir room, bringing his lips to hers in a kiss that is so gentle, she has to open her eyes to make sure it is indeed Puck who is kissing her. The moonlight falls through the window and shines across them as Puck's arms circle their way to her back, an improvised spotlight shining on their latest show.

It always seemed to happen like this. After the evening concerts that promoted Glee Club, Puck and Rachel always seemed to find their way back to the choir room. Rachel often found herself sprawled across the stage or the piano or even pinned against the wall, Puck's lips ravaging her own as she closed her eyes and imagined it was someone else kissing her.

That was the deal they had made. _I'd rather settle than be alone._ Puck had told her the first time they'd done this. _I'll never be with Quinn and you'll never have Finn. We might as well wallow together._

And so she'd agreed and allowed Puck to join her here, in the silence and the moonlight, and words were never exchanged beyond that. Ragged breaths and cries and moans occasionally pierced the silence of the night, and were satisfactory enough. Any words beyond that seemed too intrusive.

Rachel allows the silence to settle over them as Puck's hands glide across her thighs, hiking her skirt up around her waist as she unbuttons her shirt. His lips kiss their way from her mouth to her neck to her breasts, his tongue tracing along the lace of her bra as his hands continue to travel farther up her legs. His touch is tender and soft, treating her like a lover rather than the fuck buddy they'd agreed upon, and it's then that Rachel realizes he's picturing Quinn behind his closed eyes. And she's okay with that, as her own eyes drift closed and picture Finn gliding his hands along her thighs, touching her and pleasing her like she'd dreamed of for so long.

Puck sucks her nipple through her bra and Rachel's breath catches in her throat, her hands threading through his hair as she pulls him closer. His teeth gently tease her as his tongue dives beneath the lace, swirling its way along the creamy skin he finds there. Rachel moans softly as her hands travel down his torso, working her way towards his jeans as her shaking fingers scramble to unzip them. His lips leave her skin as he finishes the task she's started, allowing his jeans to fall to the ground as she pulls his boxers lower. His hands once again find their way to her back, gently lowering her down atop the piano as she wraps her legs around his waist. She slides down onto him and cries out softly, fingers gripping the soft black wood of the piano as she closes her eyes and pictures Finn between her legs, whispering to her as he gently thrusts into her.

Puck's hands come to rest on her hips, pulling her down to meet each of his thrusts as he tosses his head back at the delicious friction. She's so soft and warm, and he can't help but think about how much she feels like Quinn. He finds himself picturing Quinn beneath him, telling him that she loves him and how stupid she was to try to deny the fact.

With one last fast paced thrust, Puck feels Rachel tighten around him, her back arching off the piano as her eyes close and her mouth forms a perfect little 'o'. She lets out a cry a good octave higher than her normal voice, gasping for breath as Puck grinds his hips against her as he comes deep inside her. Her hips wriggle against his as she rides out the last few seconds of her orgasm, trying to prolong the happiness that had allowed her to forget all the sadness and worry that had made her meet Puck here in the first place.

Rachel gasps for breath as her heart rate begins to slow and she sits up from the piano. Her skirt falls back over her legs as Puck slides out of her, pulling back on his pants as she rebuttons her shirt.

As he's about to leave, just like he always does, Rachel reaches her hand out to his cheek to stop him. His eyes are confused as he hesitantly meets her gaze, but her lips meet his once again in a kiss so chaste they could both taste the pity that laced it.

And without a single word, Rachel and Puck step away from the piano and leave the choir room, the silence and moonlight once again settling over the room as the door closes behind them.


End file.
